Deseos
by MyBside
Summary: Porque a veces los deseos más imposibles se pueden cumplir!  Sed buenos conmigo, no estaba demasiado inspirada


**Deseos.**

Se sentía extraña, con los pies clavados en el suelo, hacía frío, un frío intenso se le clavaba en la piel como mil alfileres, por más que miraba a todos lados y por más que gritaba pidiendo ayuda nadie le daba una respuesta. Solía tener esos sueños a menudo, desde que él se había marchado a Nueva York, por más que había intentado ocuparse con la universidad y los trabajos a tiempo parcial no había sido capaz de dejar en un segundo plano lo que su corazón sentía. Definitivamente, con su marcha, Domyoji se había llevado una gran parte de su corazón.

Despertó de un sobresalto, incorporándose sobre la cama, tenía la respiración demasiado agitaba y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, necesitó un par de minutos para ubicarse, se encontraba en su piso, el mismo piso que su multimillonario novio le había regalado después de comprometerse y que ella había aceptado a regañadientes, aunque le costaba admitirlo estaba mucho mejor viviendo así, con un espacio para ella sola y para su intimidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando otro trueno crujió en el cielo, haciendo un gran estruendo, también podía escuchar las gotas de agua golpeando salvajemente contra las ventanas, odiaba las tormentas, sabía que tenía una edad como para sentir miedo por según que cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, las tormentas siempre le traían malos recuerdos y le hacían pensar en cosas que no debía. Encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche con cuidado, aún con las manos trémulas y observó de nuevo a su alrededor, parecía otra cosa. Mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban insistentemente por las mejillas empezó a pensar en cuanto quedaba para que la persona que más quería volviese a su lado, los días se le hacían pesados y eternos, ya llevaba tres años sola, solo tenía que aguantar uno más, tan solo unos cuantos meses más. Habían sido tres años de llamadas y de videoconferencias, habían sido meses y meses de amor a distancia, sin más besos o más caricias que los de las visitas relámpago que realizaba el en muy contadas ocasiones. No podía reprocharle nada, ese era su trabajo, sabía que estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, él era el actual presidente de una de las compañías más influyentes de todo el mundo, nadie le dijo que fuera a ser sencillo.

El sonido de la vibración de su teléfono móvil le hizo dar un pequeño bote sobre la cama, se había vuelto a asustar, lo cogió rápidamente y observó la pantalla iluminada, en ella podía leerse "Tsukasa", tomó una gran bocanada de aire y descolgó el teléfono, no quería que la oyese llorar.

"_Hola…"_ –Murmuró en voz baja mientras que con la mano libre se secaba las lágrimas.

"_Esa es manera de saludar?"_ –Preguntó una enérgica voz al otro lado de la línia, después rió levemente _"Es broma, seguro que te he despertado, ¿Verdad?"_ Esperó unos segundos, pero no oía respuesta alguna de su interlocutora _"¿Tsukushi?" _–Preguntó esta vez un tanto preocupado _"¿Va todo bien?_

"_Eh? Sí, sí" _Respondió rápidamente, buscó con los pies las zapatillas y luego se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina _"No te preocupes, estaba desvelada, está cayendo una tormenta horrible aquí"_

"_Ya veo"_ Respondió Tsukasa _"Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que estabas llorando… ¿Verdad?" _Indagó _"Sé de sobra que no puedes soportar las tormentas fuertes"_

"_Sigo siendo una debilucha, ya ves"_ –Murmuró ella apática – _"Pero más que por la tormenta lloro porque te echo de menos"_ –Reconoció mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo – _"Yo ya no puedo más"._

Se pudo oír un gran suspiro al otro lado del teléfono, después se hizo el silencio, un silencio amargo y espeso que era capaz de cortarse con unas tijeras.

"_No quiero oírte llorar más, dime que quieres que haga para que dejes de llorar y lo haré, sea lo que sea" _–Pronunció el chico segundos más tarde –

"_Sabes lo que quiero y no puedes cumplirlo, quiero que estés aquí conmigo, pero eso es imposible!" –_Gritó con la voz rota por el llanto, sostenía un vaso de agua con la otra mano y lo estaba apretando con fuerza.

"_Haría realidad cualquiera de tus deseos, ¿Por qué va a ser este diferente?_ –Tsukushi parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula "_Ve y abre la puerta de la calle un momento"_

"_¿La puerta de la calle?" –_Había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba más que extrañada, aún así hizo caso y se dirigió a la entrada, dispuesta a abrir la puerta como el le había indicado, cuando lo hizo se quedó de piedra, prácticamente sin respiración, Tsukasa Domyoji en persona estaba ahí, al otro lado, con el teléfono móvil aún sostenido en su mano derecha y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Te dije que era capaz de hacer realidad cualquier cosa que me pidieses"_ –Alargó su mano izquierda para acariciar el rostro de Tsukushi – _"Así que aquí estoy"_

_-"Tsukasa?" _–Preguntó trémula, como si estuviese viviendo un sueño del que despertaría en pocos minutos – _"De verdad eres tú?"_

"_Claro mujer" _–Aprovechó para colgar el teléfono y guardarlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta – _"Ahora déjame entrar, hace un frío que pela y está lloviendo a cántaros"_

Tsukushi tiró de él y cerró la puerta, después se puso de puntillas para besarlo con ansiedad, hacía demasiado tiempo que no probaba sus labios y los necesitaba_, _se separaron cuando no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo, necesitaban respirar, Domyoji la miró sorprendido, ella no solía tomar la iniciativa en estas cosas, aún así se sintió feliz.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Qué va a decir tu madre? ¿Cuándo te vas?"_ Las múltiples preguntas cesaron cuando Tsukasa puso el dedo índice en los labios de ella.

"_Vamos una por una" _Empezó mientras empezaba a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba anudada al cuello _"Estoy aquí porque he venido a verte, el trabajo puede esperar y por mi madre no te preocupes, sabe de sobras que estoy aquí, ¿Te das por satisfecha?_ –Preguntó alzando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa ladina-

"_S…si" _Titubeó, aún no se podía creer que estuviera ahí a su lado _"Uh, parece que esté soñando, te lo prometo"_ Murmuró acercándose a el y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, echaba de menos su calidez.

"_Pues no es un sueño tontaina"_ El por su parte la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, agachó la cabeza y escondió el rostro en el cuello de la chica, inspirando su aroma, después besó su cuello haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente. _"Te ha crecido mucho el pelo desde la última vez que te vi, estás preciosa"_

"_Hmmm… gracias" _Seguía con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, adoraba su aroma, el aroma de su cuerpo mezclado con la colonia cara, llevó las manos a su espalda y empezó a dibujar círculos, no quería separarse. _"¿No vas a ir a dormir a casa? Es tarde"_ Retrocedió unos pasos para mirarlo a los ojos, el sonrió con dulzura atrapando un mechón de la larga melena de Tsukushi.

"_Yo me preguntaba si tu podías cumplir mi deseo ya que yo he cumplido el tuyo"_ Volvió a pasar las manos por la cintura de ella y volvió a inclinar la cabeza hasta dejar sus labios a pocos centímetros de su oído _"Déjame dormir contigo esta noche, por favor"_ Volvió a mirarla mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura _"¿Puedo?_

Tsukushi como respuesta instintiva lo besó, pasando los brazos en torno a su cuello para atraerlo aún más a su cuerpo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba besarlo y sentir su piel, el era cálido, el único capaz de sacarla del frío de la soledad. Tsukasa profundizó el beso y ella sintió que enloquecía, perdió el mundo de vista, para ella en ese momento solo existía él y solo quería estar con el. Nunca pensaba que podría comportarse así, su cuerpo ardía bajo la ropa, aún así estaba nerviosa, temía la reacción de su chico, con cuidado y tirando de su camisa lo condujo hasta la habitación, allí volvieron a besarse como si fuera la última vez que pudiesen hacerlo, temblorosa, Tsukushi llevó las manos al cuello de Tsukasa y empezó a desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa blanca de Dolce & Gabanna, él no notó pero no se apartó, en su lugar llevó las manos hacía la cintura de Tsukushi, metiéndolas por el interior de la camiseta del pijama, estaban frías y Tsukushi dio un respingo ante el contacto.

"_Perdona…" _Susurró sobre sus labios, ella negó levemente con la cabeza y siguió con su cometido, centrándose en cada botón, por un momento le pareció que esos segundos se hacían eternos, nunca había estado tan deseosa de algo, probablemente si analizara esto en otro momento se moriría de la vergüenza.

La camisa resbaló por los hombros fuertes de Tsukasa y su compañera pudo observarlo durante un momento, sus músculos habían aumentado de tamaño, estaba más fuerte, también pudo comprobarlo cuando pasó la mano por su abdomen, haciendo que soltara un suspiro, después levantó los brazos para que el pudiese deshacerse de la incómoda camiseta, el frío del exterior contrastaba con el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos.

"_No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto…" _Gruñó cuando la tumbó sobre la cama, enseguida se ocupó de volver a besar su cuello y bajó por su abdómen hasta centrarse en su vientre _"Has adelgazado" _Murmuró mirándola un momento a los ojos.

"_No creo que sea algo en lo que te tengas que centrar ahora, idiota" _Respondió la aludida con la respiración entrecortada, enseguida escuchó el sonido de la hebilla del cinturón de Tsukasa, ella también se deshizo del fino pantalón de algodón para quedar en ropa interior, igual que él, a diferencia de años atrás ya no sentía vergüenza, quería entregarse a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sobretodo después de haber estado tanto tiempo separados. No opuso resistencia alguna cuando la deshizo del sujetador de encaje que se había comprado un par de semanas atrás cuando había ido de compras con las chicas. Volvieron a besarse con fiereza y esta vez Tsukasa subió más sus manos para acariciar los pechos de su chica.

Ya no había marcha atrás, cuando Tsukasa se desprendió del resto de su ropa Tsukushi comprendió que había llegado el momento que en el fondo había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, unirse a él en cuerpo y alma, como un solo ser, entonces ella podría considerar que ella era suya y el suyo.

Tsukushi gritó de dolor cuando el entró dentro de ella, era como si se le hubiese desgarrado algo en el interior, jamás había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, el paró y la miró realmente preocupado _"¿Quieres que pare?"_ Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su frente, ligeramente perlada de sudor.

"_No…" _Susurró _"Es normal que la primera vez se sienta dolor, tranquilo, va todo bien"_ Poco a poco fue moviendose y el dolor insoportable fue transformandose paulatinamente en placer, Tsukushi gemía con cada envestida y cada vez podía sentir que la sangre le hervía más y más, Tsukasa se movió con más rapidez hasta llegar al clímax, ambos gritando el nombre del otro a la par que sentían que tocaban el cielo y las estrellas.

"_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"_ Susurró Tsukasa cuando acomodó a Tsukushi en su pecho, ambos tenían aún la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, la abrazó con cuidado y besó su cabello con una sonrisa.

"_Tu también, eres mi ángel de la guarda"_ La aludida respondió mientras se abrazaba a él, después ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y enseguida le atrajo la atención el fuerte dolor que sentía en la parte baja de su vientre, irremediablemente empezó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido de madrugada, se incorporó con una mueca de dolor cuando vio que Tsukasa no estaba a su lado, enseguida empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Y si se había marchado?

"_¿¡Tsukasa?" _Tsukushi se anudó la sábana para cubrirse y se levantó angustiada, no podría soportar que se hubiese marchado sin decirle nada, ahora no podría hacerlo.

"_En la cocina!"_ La castaña enseguida se relajó cuando escuchó su fuerte voz, decidió volver a ponerse la ropa interior y cubrirse con una camiseta larga, se dirigió a la cocina.

En la mesa había café recién hecho y al lado dos grandes bandejas con magdalenas y cruasanes, parpadeó incrédula varias veces y después observó a Tsukasa, sentado con una sonrisa en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

"_Buenos días"_ Fue el primero en romper el fabuloso silencio _"Como puedes ver, hay desayuno, así que empieza a comer"_

Tsukushi asintió con la cabeza y se llenó una taza de café con leche y se sentó a la mesa, empezó a comerse un cruasán mientras lo miraba. Se preguntaba si ese mismo chico que estaba leyendo el periódico tan atentamente era el mismo que había partido a Nueva York años atrás, parecía cambiado, él era ahora… un hombre.

"_¿Has ido a cambiarte de ropa?"_ Preguntó mientras empezaba a remover el azúcar de la taza del café de manera distraída.

"_Sí, y de paso he traído el desayuno, iba a desayunar allí directamente pero prefiero hacerlo contigo, como una pareja"_ Tsukushi dejó de remover y volvió a mirarlo fijamente, unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse a sus ojos hasta que resbalaron por su rostro, estaba feliz, se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Tsukasa, abrazándolo por el cuello.

"_Pensaba que te habías marchado"_ Reconoció en un hilo de voz, el solo hecho de pensar que se había vuelto a ir y la podría haber dejado sola la había destrozado por un momento.

"_¿Tan rápido quieres echarme?" _Rió levemente y la abrazó en un suspiro, para él no había nada más importante que ella, se lo había demostrado cientos, miles de veces y no tenía reparos en seguir haciéndolo.

"_Es que ayer no me respondiste a una de las preguntas…" _Ahora volvía a mirarlo con angustia _"No me dijiste hasta cuando piensas quedarte"_

Tsukasa sonrió con dulzura y la besó dulcemente en los labios _"Pues voy a quedarme hasta que tú te canses de mí y me quieras fuera de tu vida" _Respondió finalmente, Tsukushi sonrió y volvió a abrazarse a él con fuerza, por fin iba a tenerlo aquí, cada día y para siempre a su lado.

"_¿Puedo pedirte un último deseo?"_ Volvió a mirarlo con un cierto rubor en las mejillas _"Quédate a mi lado para siempre" _Tsukasa volvió a reír y se abrazaron, dispuestos a empezar una nueva vida juntos, feliz y llena de deseos por cumplir.

**Notas:**

¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! No pude evitar escribirlo mientras me releía el manga, uno de mis favoritos, sin duda!

Nos vemos!

Ery.


End file.
